


Fire emblem killing ur doder

by Dingoman



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, M/M, Murder, Not a Happy Story, Suicide Attempt, people die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dingoman/pseuds/Dingoman
Summary: He killed her.





	Fire emblem killing ur doder

**Author's Note:**

> Well I wrote this over two years ago at least.  
> And nobody ever edited anything I wrote. So enjoy that.

One second she was standing there, blade pressed against his neck, her eyes threatening to overflow with tears and the next moment she is lying on the ground eyes wide open and lungs gasping for air. There is blood everywhere, on his hands, on his legs, on the ground and especially on her. She can't speak, can only whimper in pain as she quickly fades away and all too soon she is gone leaving him alone in her blood.

He is terrified of himself, of what he has done and he only wishes that she didn't hesitate, only wishes she had killed him faster because he doesn't deserve to live after this. He's killed his own daughter. He can hear footsteps, the soft thud as someone collapses to their knees and the sound of suppressed sobs to match his own silent ones. He looks up just slightly, sees who it is and turns away sharply. He can't look at that man in the face anymore, not after what he's done.

He isn't going to be able to face the daughter that is still alive. Still her but younger, just a child that is small and defenseless and far too important for him to even risk hurting. They won't let him near her and her brother anyways, or Morgan who is still young and nobody really knows where he came from. Not after what he has done. He won't be able to look at Lucina's brother in the eyes, the grown up man that was once his little boy he is still raising today. 

"What happened?" The voice is weak, hurt and barely audible but it still makes him flinch. 

He must not have seen it, what he did. Must not have seen him kill their daughter. Though he certainly doesn't deserve to be called the girls papa anymore.  Even if she was only biologically Chrom's she was still their daughter, she was always their daughter and they were her fathers but he isn't worthy of that anymore.  
He has been silent for a very long time, until he finds the words.

"Me." 

There is a sharp inhale, painfully loud in the silence and it makes his lips tremble as he tries not to cry again. 

"What do you mean by that?" It is solid, and hurts and everything Chrom does hurts him, everything anything does hurts him right now and he can't stand it.  

"I killed her." He doesn't burst into yelling screaming wailing sentences like he'd expected. He is too numb to express his emotions, too numb to speak more than a few words at a time. 

"Wh-I, why would you do that? Why in the hell would you do that to her!?" Chrom's voice is rising, cracking with the crying that has come to him again. 

"I didn't want to. I really didn't want to." 

He pauses, looks up at Chrom with haunted eyes, his body violently shivering. 

"I'm a monster, Chrom. I killed our daughter, and oh gods she's dead, she's really really dead I ki-"

He is broken off from the swelling panic and sorrow that is bubbling out of him, making him breath rapidly as he sobs into the arms of the man he has damaged in the worst way possible. He doesn't want Chrom to touch him because he is too scared that he is going to hurt Chrom too, that he is going to kill the man he loves like he killed his own child. He can't let go though. He is taken to Lissa and maribelle after that, and tharja is there too because they think maybe she can do something. They tell him it isn't his fault and he wants to believe them but he can't. He knows deep down inside it IS his fault. 

He isn't the same after Lucina's death. When they bury her, Lissa and maribelle have to carry him to her funeral because he is practically catatonic. He doesn't speak to anyone anymore, and they have to force him to eat or else he'll starve himself.  
Her funeral is held by the shepherds. Apart from her originating from the future, they are also on the road and it is easier to bury her in the local villages cemetery. Libra replaces any local priests. He is one too, and he is the only one fit to do this for her. 

The shepherds worry about Robin. He's a former shell of himself. Some of them fear him and some of them despise him but most of them still care. Chrom is stuck somewhere in between loving the man and utterly hating him for what he has done. Most of the time he can't even look at him.  
The day that Robin says thanks to Lissa becomes a day of rejoice because he hasn't said a thing in so so long and they all hope that maybe he's getting better.  
They don't crowd him, too worried it would make him retreat back into the shell again, but there are a few more visitors then normal that day.  
When Robin eats his food on his own Lissa can't help but hug him, and he seems confused for a moment, startled, before he relaxes. 

He slowly recovers bit by bit by broken bit and after so long he is up and about talking to his friends again. He makes jokes, and he spends late nights talking with them and he eats in the mess tent with everybody else but he doesn't smile. Robin's smile that charmed Chrom and was contagiously happy and that warmed the hearts of everybody around him was gone, and he didn't think it was going to come back.  

000

They find him in his room, lips blue from lack of oxygen and feet just barely reaching the ground. He isn't dead but he's barely alive and there is a rush to get somebody-anybody-before it is too late.  
It makes Chrom seclude himself in his room for a few hours because he isn't ready to deal with this. He just lost his [i]daughter[/i] not more then a few months ago and now he's almost lost his husband and it is too much for him to bear. 

They haven't slept in the same room since it happened and looking at baby lucina kills him inside because every time he sees her grown up self laying in a pool of blood. Her questions too-of where her papa is and when he is going to come and see her and father and inigo-hurt him. But he doesn't show it because she is small and young and Chrom is one of the most important people in her world. 

He doesn't want to show her his pain because he doesn't want her to be burdened with the pain of this world. He can't even begin to explain what happened. Telling her that her papa killed an older version of herself from the future is far too strange and difficult to comprehend even for an older person let alone a two year old.  

So he keeps silent. 

 

He visits robin a week after the incident. He hasn't been left alone since they found him and he's stopped speaking again. He is so so pale and he looks dead in the eyes. His neck is still bruised from his attempt at leaving this world. 

Chrom is shaking and crying and he wants to hug Robin but then he remembers what he did. Even if Tharja says he was under the influence of something else-something not him- he realizes he can never forgive him and he is screaming now. 

Angry and sobbing and why why why and he is shaking and Robin is so fragile in that bed, neck bruised and bandaged, body emaciated.  
Chrom can't handle it. He doesn't know what to do, how to feel what to even think. She is [i]dead[/I] and Robin almost took his life because of the guilt and nobody was in control not really. 

Robin hasn't even moved since he came in and the marking on his hand is bolder and brighter then it has ever been before. He remembers it, remembers how Robin hates it. How he hides it. It shouldn't be so bright.  
Robin's sick and something's wrong and nobody can fix it. 

 

Months later Chrom understands why it happened. When Validar claims Robin as his son and forces him to do his bidding. He watches as Robin becomes the very thing they tried to stop. When Robin stabs him through with the lightning, the static and electricity numbing his insides he feels a sense of relief. That maybe this is what he has been waiting for ever since Lucina died. 

Robin's body erupts into chaos and scales and claws and death and then Chrom is gone.


End file.
